Kartazia/Races
=Intelligent species of Kartazia= The Kartazian continent is mostly populated by humans, and after the wave of colonizations from the sixteenth century, so is the rest of the world. Nevertheless, over history, several other intelligent species were found. Over the course of wars and colonization, human influence asserted over most of them, and the general feeling is that the other races are "inferior" to humans. In Kartazia, all but the Dopplers suffer some severe social Handicap. None are as scientifically, socialy or magically developed as humans. Dopplers: 7 points *Injury Tolerance: Homogeneous: 40 *Reawakened: 10 *Unhealing: -30 *Magical Being: -10 *Sexless: -1 *Broad-Minded: -1 *Humble: -1 The dopplers were the magical creation of the olf mage-kings of Velusia, made to replace Kartazia's rulers and ensure their undisputed domain over the continent. The mage-king's goal was to completely replace the kingdom's rulers with subservient magical copies. However, while the dopplers were being developed, it became clear that it was impossible to gtive them all of someone else's memories and also remove free-will from them. The solution to that was Velusia's greatest mistake: the creation of a single item which would ensure control over all dopplers. When that item was destroyed, all dopplers turned against Velusia overnight. The fall of velusia, though, did not meant the end of the dopplers. The fortress where they were produces was not destroyed, and remains to this day creating new dopplers outside of anyone's control. It is known as "The Gateway Fortress", and its location is a secret to all but a small group of Dopplers who are managing it to this day. A doppler may be born whenever a human dies, anywhere in the world. Dopplers were designeds to channel the death of a human being into a physical, magically created body with the deceased's memories. However, since the fall of Velusia, this copy has never been as solid and sure as it was before. Nowadays, when a doppler is born, he carries with him only flashes of memories of the life that ended for his to begin. Hisw appearance, however, is exactly like that of his originator. Over the course of his life, a doppler may learn skills and remember memories that his originator had out of the blue. That is their "reawakened" power, which only works towards skills and memories of the person who died to create them. Being an exact copy of someone who died, but not having complete access to this person's memories, dopplers may often find themselves in awkward situations where their predecessor's past issues catch up with them. It is even possible that a doppler may not know what he is, and believe that he is the deceased person suffering some odd sort of amnesia. Since they don't bleed, though, it's very easy to prove what they actually are. Due to the characteristics of the magic that created them, dopplers are only formed out of the death of adults. To this day, no child or adolescent has ever created a doppler. Dopplers are by nature magical beings. This means that they can be trapped by pentagrams, they cannot enter Zero-Mana areas, and feel good in high-mana zones. They cannot heal naturally: their bodies to not recover from wounds without the aid of magic, however, none of their wounds gets worse either. They have no internal organs, and in fact they are all composed of an internal grey mass. Dopplers can be mages, and can be born with magery just like their originators had. No one understands how this happens. They are, however, utterly sterile and have no sexual drive, which makes them immune to seduction. Dopplers to not age visibly. Although they carry the appearance of whoever died, at the age in which that person died, they live for about 50 years with that same appearance, never aging a day, and then in the span of a few days, they decay and die. Rumors say that the dopplers of the Gateway Fortress are alive since the creation of the race, though. Maenars: 9 points *Acute Vision +5: 10 *Empathy +2: 15 *Animal Empathy: 5 *Easy to Read: -10 *Social Stigma (Minority Group) -10 *Vow (vegetarianism) -1 Maenars are the green people of Obrogand. They are an Empathic race that can look into someone's eyes and tell outright what they are feeling and if they are saying the truth. They have very little contact with duplicity among their own, and are usually very easy to read, considering that within their society no one seems to lie. Maenars also feel strongly for animals as they do for other sentient beings, and that caused them to be a vegetarian species with a strong sense of preservation of nature. This is the main reason why they remained primitive for so long. When Obrogand was discovered, over two thousand years ago, they were brought to Kartazia to be used as slaves, mostly in commercial transactions and diplomatic meetings. Sometimes they are also used as good scouts. Their primitiveness is also the cause for humans to consider them a little bit damaged, and a good justification to treat them worse than dogs. Maenars, empathic by nature, are also pacifists in general, and abhor violence. Raising a hand for one of them is as good as torturing them, which made their subduing all too easy. Physically, Maenars are tall green individuals with black or sometimes brown hair. They all have green or dark eyes. Their hair is coarse and usually worn long. There are few "Civilized" Maenars: some years in contact with human emotions is enough for any of them to want to escape anywhere far, far away. Orksen: 9 points *ST+1: 10 *Extra 10 DR against cold (-60%) damage (including internal attacks): 30. *Temperature Tolerance 10, Cold (-60ºC to 32ºC): 10 *Vulnerability: x2 from Fire/Heat damage: -30 *Social Stigma (Minority Group) -10 *Proud: -1 The Orksen are a violent and barbaric species who live far, far to the north (think: north pole). They have always had contact with the Kartazian society, and eventually even raided the northern ports of the continent. They are known to be excellent seamen, and since they live so far north that Avernon stones to not usually float there, conquering this people became uninteresting in the long run. Orksen can withstand extremely low temperatures like humans withstand summer. They are, however, very uncomfortable in heat, and are usually only seen in Kartazia during winter. They are not considered "inferior" per se, although their barbaric and primitive ways do make others shy from their company. Mages are frequently interested in them, because Orksen perform runic magic, a technique that humans never truly learned to master. Orksen suffer no social stigma in the Arden territories, where they are fully integrated in society. Physically, they have blue skin and very, very light eyes. Their hair is usually white, and gets darker as they age. They are a stocky, usualy people, though most suggest that this is because of the way they live more than a physical predisposition. Sharians: 3 points *Blind: -50 *Scanning Sense: Mana (based off Para-Radar, 40 points): 58 ::Range: 200m. ::Penetrating: +50% ::Magical: -5% *Magery 0 (5) *Social Stigma (Minority Group) -10 Sharians are the native species of the continent of Adara, discovered by Daeren Corenon, and the oddest of known species. Sharians are tall, have pale-white skin and absolutely no body hair. Long necks and thick fingers, nearly imperceptible ears. Their most proeminent feature, though, is their eyes: they have no eyes on their faces, only a layer of skin. Where their eyes would be, there is their skull. Sharians are a blind race, though that doesn't mean they cannot perceive their surroundings: they do have a sense that allows them to see, in a manner of speaking, but instead of seeing light, as other races do, they see magical emanations. Not only that, but their "mana vision" penetrates solid objects. The world is a very different place for a sharian: devoid of color (a concept that they definitely do not understand), but instead full of "kylans" and "phlegions", aspects of magical energy which we have no way of grasping. Sharian language is very difficult to learn simply because it often refers to elements of a sense that no one else understands. For all their differences, the sharians live on a very primitive society, technologically akin to that of the Maenars. All of the sharians have a natural magical aptitude, and magic seems to run deep in their society. This is the one reason - historians believe - why it is us, and not they, who rule the world: Sharians are not immune to the forces of Hubris, and when an entire race is so geared towards magic, it is only expected that they became so filled with dissent and internal conflict that their conquest became a trivial matter for us. Kartazians, divided as they may be, are a vastly more united people than sharians will ever be. Sharians are also very keen to make use of their differences for their own ends. The few sharians who came to Kartazia and became civilized cleverly learned to employ their natural talents on Kartazian society. However, their very thoughts are so much different than ours that they usually don't stay in Kartazia for long. For the same reason, they make poor slaves or servants, so the only choice left was to exterminate most them and colonize their land. The Adaran Confederacy is notorious for their endless slaughter of sharians. And even on the face of such great enemies they won't give away on their own conflicts. They are indeed a divided race, and a strong argument for the church to warn us against Hubris. Over history, Sharians built enormous constructions and temples of stone. Blind as they are, they have no perception of color, so their history was recorded in stone carvings. Sharians live in nomadic cities that they carry on their buffaloes, and eventually stop on their great religious sites to meditate on monumental buldings that defy logic and gravity. Many Kartazian mages travel often to Adara to study this race, and not without consequencs for them: news have come, more than once, of mages who decided to take up their cause, betray their countries and fight for this bizarre people. Category:Kartazia Category:Zumbae Category:GURPS Category:Races